


From the depths

by PKFlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Boys Kissing, Cum drinking, Edging, Giants, Group Sex, Horses, Kissing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Monsters, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Plants, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Vore, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKFlash/pseuds/PKFlash
Summary: A young prince and his servant have been captured and sent deep into enemy territory. They must work together to find their way out through thick and thin. This is an adventure with heavy, explicit scenes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, yaoi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. The pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: non-con

The warlord’s bathhouse is dark at night, lit only by small candles mounted on the walls of each room and corridor. Two guards, each tall and muscular, lead two boys deeper within the confines of the huge bathhouse. Their wrists are bound with rope, and they are wearing nothing but a thin loincloth.

The two boys are:

Zack - a boy of 18, with tan skin and dark hair, and a slender build.  
Lucas - a boy of 18, with pale skin and blonde hair, slightly skinnier than Zack.

“We’ll be fine,” Zack whispers softly into Lucas’ ear. Lucas is trembling, walking slowly in front of Zack.

“Be quiet,” the guards sneer. Zack shuts his mouth, trying not to look at the guards. He can't help but notice their long cocks dangling between their legs and swinging as they walked. Sweat and steam condense on the boys skin, making them slick. Finally, they reach an ornate pair of curtains and the boys are led into a large room.

The room smells of hay and musky sweat. Fourteen men - all about two meters tall, black skinned, are sitting in a circle at the edge of a recessed pit, their huge cocks glistening in the steam. They murmur as the guards bring Zack and Lucas to the centre of the pit.

“Untie them, and remove their loincloths,” booms one of the men. Zack guesses it is the warlord, a great beefy man, with hair running from his crotch, to his chest, and covering his face with a medium, curly beard.

The guards untie Zack and Lucas, who fall to their knees in front of the warlord. A few men stir restlessly.

“You.” The warlord points to Lucas, who is teary eyed and frightful. “Come here.” Lucas obeys, stepping up to the warlord, trying to cover his own small cock with his hands. He trembles, tearful.

 _Please don’t hurt him._ Zack opens his mouth, but knows better than to speak up in this situation. He regrets everything. It had been his fault that him and Lucas ended up here in the first place. If they get out in one piece, Zack thinks, he would make sure never to bring Lucas into harm’s way ever again.

The warlord inspects Lucas, grabs his forearm, turns him around, touches his butt, turns him around again, and brings his hands to Lucas’s jaw. “You’ll do,” he says. In one motion he puts his arms around Lucas’ waist and brings him right up against his body. The warlord plunges his long tongue into Lucas’ mouth, and Lucas begins to struggle. The warlord continues to plunder Lucas’ mouth as Zack watches, frightened.

After half a minute of this, the warlord lets go, a thick string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

“Kneel,” the warlord commands. Lucas obeys immediately. Then, the warlord tilts Lucas’ head upwards and pokes a thumb into his mouth. Lucas opens wide. The warlord gathers up a wad of spit in his mouth and drools into Lucas’ open mouth. The white frothy spit pools into Lucas’ mouth, some of it landing on his lips and nose.

“Mouth open. No swallowing until I command you.” Lucas does his best to nod, with his head still tilted up and a mouth full of the warlord’s spit.

He says something foreign to the men surrounding the pit. Zack watches as one by one the men step up to Lucas and release a gob of spit into his mouth, adding to the Warlord’s. When they finish, Lucas’ mouth is brimming with saliva, some of it spilling out onto his chin, neck, and body.  
The warlord grins at the scene, satisfied with his work. “Imagine if the king could see his poor son now.” The other men snicker and grin. The warlord gestures to Zack now. “Go - share some with your friend. Don’t spill.”

Zack gulps. Lucas carefully closes his mouth, still slightly teary-eyed, trying not to let any more saliva drool drip out. He approaches Zack, and their eyes meet. _Just do what they say_ , Zack tries to think aloud. It’ll be over soon.

Lucas put his hands on Zack’s shoulder, and for a moment the two boys look longingly at each other. Even deep in the enemy’s camp, the two can find some comfort in each other’s touch. They open their mouths and begin to kiss, Lucas passing the large, frothing mouthful of spit into Zack’s mouth. It has a strange flavour, Zack thinks. They keep passing it back and forth, some of it spilling onto their chins and chest, and for a moment it reminds Zack of their first time together.

Slurping and kissing sounds fill the room. Around the pit, the men get hard, their black cocks ballooning, slick red cockheads glistening in the candlelight. Lucas and Zack continue spit-swapping, also getting hard as they relish the taste of each other’s mouths.

“Swallow,” the warlord commands. Lucas and Zack, each with half a mouthful of saliva each, grimace as they swallow the men’s drool in one big gulp.

Lucas and Zack look at each other. They are both slightly dazed, their bodies wet with condensed steam, spit, and sweat. The humid air makes their breathing heavy, and all the kissing made them hard.

Without hesitation, Lucas and Zack throw their arms around each other and continue kissing, hungrily sliding their tongues into each other's mouths, half hoping that the other men would just leave them alone and watch.

It doesn’t work. With another command from the warlord, two men get up and pry the boys apart. Lucas gives Zack a desperate look, but Zack shakes his head. There’s nothing they can do now but hope whatever follows won’t be too bad.

Two more guards enter the pit. On several trays, they bring in: several leather belts and gags, and a few bowls, some filled with a liquid and some empty. Without pausing, they get to work. Lucas and Zack’s arms are tied behind their backs. Zack begins to protest, but the guards gag both boys.

A guard lifts Lucas up by the waist and sets him down on the edge of the pit so that he’s facing the centre. The other guards watch in anticipation. One of the bowls are filled with a slimy, slippery substance, which they begin to apply to Lucas’ body. They apply it liberally all over his chest, back, thighs… Lucas lets out a muffled yelp as one guard sticks several fingers up his boyhole, applying the slime inside and around his pucker. Zack can only watch, half-frightened, but half aroused at Lucas’ naked, vulnerable body. It gives him a raging hard-on which thankfully no-one seems to notice.

When they finish, Lucas is glistening with slime in the soft candlelight. The Warlord looks satisfied, and motions to the guards sitting around the pit, saying something softly in their language. Several guards begin to get up, a hungry look on their faces. A bowl is put below Lucas, right underneath his hole, and it begins.

A guard positions himself in front of Lucas, and begins to fuck him. Lucas tries to scream, but nothing makes it through the gag. He tries closing his legs, but the guard places a hand on the inside of each of Lucas' thighs and keeps them held open.

 _Don’t hurt him_ , Zack thinks, _please don’t hurt him_. The guard's thrusts are powerful; his dark, thick black dick pistons urgently in and out of Lucas’ pink hole. The slime makes moving easy, and in less than a minute, Zack can see the guard tense up. His muscles clench, and he lets out a loud grunt as he unloads deep into Lucas. Lucas can feel the warmth flood into him. Finally, the guard pulls out with a soft ‘pop’, a gush of cum empties out of Lucas’ butt into the bowl below.

Suddenly, Lucas feels… empty? He finds himself rock-hard and yearning for more. With the cock gone, he feels a gaping emptiness in his butt and suddenly, although somewhat reluctantly, he finds himself aching for more, like trying to satisfy an itch he can’t reach.

A second guard answers his wish. He is rougher than the first, and pins Lucas down at the neck as he fucks him thoroughly. Lucas can’t help but to close his eyes and gasp silently in pleasure this time. He hopes Zack wouldn’t notice his ecstasy. The second guard finishes quickly as well, and when he pulls out, Lucas’ hole is now gaping, red, and you can almost see inside. Cum continues to dribble out into the bowl below.

As the night goes on, the guards take turns fucking Lucas. One after one they unload their huge cocks into his small hole, which gushes, dribbles, and leaks out into the bowl below. By the sixth guard, the bowl is half-full. The seventh guard has another idea, and decides to untie Lucas’ gag. By now Lucas can’t hide his pleasure, and as the seventh guard fucks him, he moans loudly. The guard responds by leaning in and sliding his tongue into Lucas' mouth. Zack, already turned on, blushes and his rock-hard boy cock starts leaking. The Warlord notices and grins as Lucas continues to be plowed.

Finally, all thirteen guards are finished. Lucas’ hole is gaping wide, filled with cum that also leaks down his legs, on the floor of the pit, and overflowing the tiny bowl underneath him. The Warlord gives another order and the two boys are untied. Lucas can no longer think straight. His knees are weak from the non-stop fucking, but he still hasn’t cum. Lucas collapses onto a messy, cum covered heap on the floor. Zack is still fully hard, having witnessed his best friend fucked incessantly for the past half hour, but unable to relieve himself.

The warlord finally gets up, walking forward with a certain degree of composure and self-control. He advances towards Lucas, kneels, and picks up the bowl, now brimming with the guards' warm, thick cum.

Lucas looks nervously between the warlord and the bowl of cum. He has an idea of what the warlord wants before the warlord even speaks.

“Drink,” the warlord commands. The warlord holds out the bowl of cum and Lucas sits up, takes it in his trembling hands, and brings it to his lips. It has an erotic smell, and is thick and salty. On his first mouthful he gags, and the cum comes out his mouth and nose, dribbling down his lips and chin.

The warlord looks at Lucas disappointingly. “You,” he motions for Zack, “help him. Spill a drop and you’re done for.”

“Y-yes sir.” Zack hastily crawls up in front of Lucas and makes sure to lick the cum off his chin, face, and a bit that has fallen on Lucas’ chest.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas whispers tearfully.

“Don’t be,” Zack whispers back into his ear and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek. “We can do this if we work together.” Zack lifts up the bowl, still mostly full, and takes a huge swig and swallows. The taste is awful, but something about the action turns him on even more. Lucas gasps, and then follows suit, taking a swig from the bowl and swallowing it all this time. Their eyes meet and they exchange a grin. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the bottom of the bowl. Zack is the one to take the last swig, licking the bottom of the bowl clean in the process. Some of the guards snicker at Zack’s apparent enjoyment, but Zack doesn’t care. With a mouth full of cum, he decides to take matters into his own hands. Gently, he cradles the sides of Lucas’ head and pushes him onto the sandy pit floor, Zack on top of Lucas. Then, he sticks a thumb into Lucas’ mouth, and Lucas promptly opens it. The boys take one more look into each other’s eyes before Zack lowers his lips above Lucas’ and lets out the bubbly mouthful of cum into Lucas mouth. The two boys lose all self-control, throwing their arms and legs tightly around each other and making out in the sand. They swap the mouthful of cum back and forth, adding drool to the cum and leaving messy strings of liquid that still connect their lips when they break briefly for air. The mouthful of cum becomes a frothy mess, spilling from their lips and onto their chest. Occasionally, they break for air, then lap up some of the spilled cum-spit mixture and keep going.

Then, without warning, the Warlord positions himself behind Zack, and forces his huge cock deep into Zack in one thrust.

“AAAH!” Zack yelps in surprise.

“Zack! Are you alright?” Lucas looks up at Zack, who is still on top of him, but now under the looming shadow of the Warlord. Zack’s face is scrunched up in pain, but after a moment he decides to keep kissing Lucas. Lucas obliges and the two boys keep making out, hugging each other tighter now as Zack tries to keep his mind off the pain of the Warlord’s huge cock pistoning behind him.

The boys’ cocks frot against each other as the Warlord fucks Zack. Their breathing quickens, and soon waves of pleasure crash into Lucas. His mind becomes cloudy and his whole body buckles as he cums onto his tummy. Zack follows soon after, his dick rubbing onto Lucas’ as he reaches his own sweet release. Zack’s ass throbs and pulses as he cums, and this is too much for the Warlord, who lets out a few loud grunts and unloads deep into Zack’s hole. Zack feels the warmth flood his insides.

The bathhouse falls silent. Some of the guards, those who have enough stamina, go for a second round and jerk off at the erotic scene before them. The warlord eventually pulls out, leaving Zack’s hole gaping wide and full of cum. One by one the guards leave, leaving the two boys exhausted, still gasping for air, in the middle of the pit. 

Lucas puts his mouth against Zack’s ear. Zack is still lying on top of him, panting.

“I love you.” Lucas says. He isn't sure Zack heard him, and decides to kiss him on the cheek instead. It’s hard to believe that half a year ago, he was a nobody, just another slave at the castle. Now he is a captive, far from home...

“I love you too,” Zack says. “But we have to get out of here.”


	2. The giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: micro/macro

The prison tower is cold at night. The tall stone tower stands five stories tall and has no windows on the outside. On the inside, a round atrium is lit by the dim flicker of braziers that line the walls. In the middle of the atrium stands a burly giant, almost fifteen metres tall, who turns his head slowly and carefully to inspect the many prison cells that line the inside of the tower, the same way a scholar might examine a bookshelf. He has rough, scarred gray skin. His hands are almost as big as Zack.

Zack tries to look away once the giant’s gaze reaches his cell, but there is something mesmerizing about his sheer size. The giant stares intently into Zack’s cell, its warm breath condensing into a mist in the cold air. _I could fit in that mouth_ , Zack thinks.

The tower seems to be empty. Aside from Lucas, who is curled up in the cell next to his own, Zack does not notice any other prisoners in the tower. Back at the castle, Zack and Lucas had both learned in their classes that the warlords of the forest often keep giants as bodyguards and brute manpower. If food was scarce, it wasn’t uncommon to feed them extra prisoners.

“Zack?,” Lucas says softly. “I-I’m scared.”

Zack gulps and sits in the corner closest to Lucas’ cell. “I’m still here,” he tries reassuringly. “Besides, they would never feed you to a giant. You’re too valuable.”

This doesn’t make Lucas feel better. “And what about you?” Lucas asks. Zack says nothing. He remembers another detail about giants that he read back at the castle library. It wasn’t something the scholars normally teach, but Zack had read a lot about giants from other books he found deep in the library shelves.

“I have an idea,” Zack begins, "it’s risky, but you have to stay calm, ok?” Lucas says nothing for a bit. And then, “Okay.”

In a few minutes, the giant’s gaze reaches Zack again. This time, Zack stares intently into the giant’s eyes, and the giant stares back. Zack licks his lips, trying his best to be seductive, and slowly removes his prison robes without breaking eye contact. His robes slide onto the cell floor. Then, Zack starts touching his dick suggestively with one hand and running his other hand over his young, smooth body. The giant lingers, and Zack notices the giant lick the corners of his lips.

“Zack? What are you doing?” Lucas asks, worried. Zack continues to put on a show for the giant. In the other cell, Lucas can see the giant’s huge cock begin to inflate. “Zack!”.

Perhaps huge is an understatement. Lucas watches as the cock balloons into an enormous pillar more than 3 meters long and more than half a meter wide. The tip is dark red and wet, and covered with a wrinkly, gray foreskin. 

“Zack, stop! It’s dangerous!” Lucas exclaims, but it’s too late.

The giant opens the bars of Zack’s cell and lifts him out, his huge hand wrapping around Zack’s chest and legs. Zack tries not to struggle, but then the giant begin to lift Zack to his mouth and he starts panicking. _Shit_. Zack thinks. _Shit shit shit please don’t eat me._ The giant then puts Zack, legs first, into his mouth. Lucas begins screaming and crying, but Zack’s mind blanks, as if paralyzed. _Is this the end? Did I guess wrong about the giants?_

But the giant doesn’t chew. Instead, he begins sucking on Zack’s body with loud slurping sounds, and twirling its huge tongue all around Zack’s body. It’s warm and extremely wet, and after a couple moments, Zack can’t help but to feel aroused as the tongue engulfs his entire lower body. The giant continues sucking and slobbering over Zack, like a piece of candy. 

“I’m - I’m okay!” Zack struggles to say between moans. This calms Lucas down a bit. “Be careful!,” Lucas replies, teary eyed.

After a while, the Giant removes Zack from his mouth and inspects him in the palm of his hand. Zack is exhausted, covered in spit from head to toe, and completely hard. Then, he moves his hand, with Zack still in it, to his huge pillar of a cock.

What seems to be a small amount of pre-cum to the giant is a huge amount to Zack. The giant smears the tip of his dick all over Zack’s face, who becomes covered with the thick, bubbly mucus. It dribbles down his face, all over his chest, and coats his entire body. Then, the giant grabs his dick, and Zack, all in one hand, and begins jacking off slowly.

Zack struggles to breathe as his whole body slides up and down the giant’s huge cock, with his chest and the front of his thighs rubbing against the skin of the giant's cock. A slick rhythm fills the atrium. Lucas can only watch, and he can’t help but get aroused at the scene of his best friend getting engulfed by a huge dick. A little guiltily, he reaches into his own robes and starts touching himself.

Meanwhile, Zack continues to slide up and down the giant’s cock with each stroke. The smell is strong, and Zack’s mouth fills with the salty taste of the giant’s pre-cum. After a few minutes of this, the giant gets a better idea.

Picking up Zack beneath his armpits with his thumb and forefinger, he slowly inserts Zack’s feet into his cock slit. Then, his calves, followed by his knees, and before Zack can comprehend what’s happening, his entire body, except for his head and arms, is inside the giant’s cock and foreskin. Wrapped tightly in the giant’s urethra, Zack tries to struggle, but this only arouses the giant even more. With the young boy writhing inside his cock slit, more precum streams steadily from his cock, pooling around Zack’s arms and head before spilling out onto the atrium floor.

The giant continues stroking his cock, Zack inside of it now, and wet, rhythmic sounds fill the prison tower once more. With every stroke, Zack’s entire face and arms are covered in the giant’s foreskin, and more pre-cum covers his face in thick coats. Zack tries to adapt by timing his breathing, which helps a bit.

This works until the giant begins to pick up pace as he gets closer to a climax. His stroking speeds up, and once again Zack finds himself struggling for air as more and more precum oozes around Zack's body, pooling around his neck. He feels the giant increase his pace, faster and faster, and then….

The giant stops. Immediately, the giant releases his grip on his cock. Zack, still inside the giant’s urethra, can feel the giant’s cock pulsing in anticipation.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” The giant’s slow, booming laugh fills the tower. “Ha. Ha. Ha.” Reaching up, the giant opens Lucas' cage.

“Ahh! No!” Lucas screams. Zack tries to look up. The giant picks up Lucas by wrapping his thumb and index finger around Lucas’ waist. Lucas is also naked, having removed his robe, and fully hard. He had been jacking himself off while watching Zack drown in the giant’s piss hole.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” The giant reaches behind him, where inside a few large, unused tower cells, he keeps a few belongings. One of them is a small teacup. Small - that is - for the giant. The teacup is almost as tall as Zack and Lucas, and would be more like a large hot tub for the two boys. Then, he drops Lucas, who is now trembling with fear, inside the teacup.

Zack gulps.

The giant holds the teacup, with Lucas in it, in his left hand. He wraps his right hand back around his throbbing member, with Zack still inside it, and begins to stroke again. Faster and faster, his pace picks up into a crescendo. His breathing gets heavy, and pre-cum begins to pool around Zack once more. Suddenly, Zack can feel a tremendous throbbing at his feet, and the build up of pressure. 

The giant points the tip of his cock at the teacup, where Lucas is still sitting, naked. With a few powerful, long strokes, a torrent of thick, gooey cum spews from the tip of the giant's cock and into the teacup, completely covering Lucas. Zack, still stuck in the giant’s urethra, almost drowns in the stream of cum, which envelopes him entirely while pouring into the teacup.

The teacup fills more and more with each spurt, eventually reaching past Lucas’ navel. Then, the giant slows down, and the jets of cum slowly subside.

The giant lets out a huge, drawn out sigh. After a few deep breaths, he grabs Zack by the shoulders and removes him from his cock slit. Then, he drops him inside the teacup with Lucas.

The giant then relaxes, leaning back and falling asleep almost immediately, his head slumping on the walls of the tower. Within seconds, his loud snoring fills the room.

Zack coughs up a bit of the giant’s thick cum that was caught in his mouth. He tries to wipe as much cum off his face and out of his hair as possible. It’s as if someone emptied an entire jar of honey on his head. “T-this is our chance!”

Lucas nods. Then, the two boys look at each other. Inside the teacup, the two boys are covered head-to-toe in thick, almost opaque cum. An erotic smell fills the boy’s nostrils. They look at each other for a moment, and burst out into a giggling fit.

“You look like a slime monster,” Zack says, between stifled giggles.

“Do you think he’ll wake up soon?” Lucas asks, with a grin.

“No,” Zack replies. “They’re known to pass out for hours after a good orgasm.”

Lucas raises his eyebrows, which only has the effect of making more cum drip off his face.

“I read it in a book once,” Zack adds quickly, looking around at the mess. “So we should...”

Lucas doesn’t let Zack finish. Instead, he pulls Zack towards him in a tight embrace and starts kissing him madly. Zack, surprised by Lucas’ forwardness, returns the gesture passionately and kisses Lucas back.

In their fervent kissing, both boys lose their footing in the slippery, cum-filled teacup and fall down with a thick splash into the pool of cum beneath them, Lucas on top of Zack. Zack’s mouth fills with cum as he tries to sit up and breathe. Lucas doesn’t care, and continues to kiss Zack, this time sucking some of the giant’s cum from Zack’s mouth. They continue kissing, sharing the giant’s cum, wrapping their legs and arms tightly around each other as they writhe around at the bottom of the warm, gooey teacup.

Zack reaches around inside the pool of cum and finds Lucas’ smooth butt. Without hesitating, he plunges three fingers deep into Lucas’ hole. “AHHH!” Lucas yelps, a little too loudly.

The giant lets out a loud snore. Both boys freeze, and slowly peer over the lip of the teacup, but the giant is still sound asleep. Zack continues, moving his fingers in a quick, circulation motion to stimulate Lucas’ prostate. Lucas closes his eyes and begins moaning quietly in pleasure. After a minute of this, Zack removes his fingers and stands up, careful not to slip.

“Get up,” he holds out a hand to Lucas, who takes it and obeys. “Turn around and hold on to the edge.”

Lucas does so, and Zack has a nice view of Lucas’ body all slathered in cum, his hole slightly open. Zack cannot hold himself back any longer. He positions his dick at Lucas’ hole, and pushes in. Both boys let out a deep moan. Zack then leans into Lucas’ back and continues kissing him, Lucas turning his head around to meet the kiss. He wraps one hand around Lucas’ slim waist, and with the other, he strokes Lucas vigourously.

The boys don’t have the patience to go slow. Zack quickens his pace, and the sounds of their cum-coated bodies slapping each other fill the room. At this very moment, Zack and Lucas don’t care if the giant wakes up.

It doesn’t take long for an orgasm to swell up inside of them. Both boys moan in ecstasy as they reach their climaxes. Lucas cums first, with long strings of cum shooting from his dick and landing on the side of the teacup. His butthole tightens around Zack’s dick as he orgasms, who shoots his own load deep into Lucas.

Lucas turns around and continues kissing Zack, now gently. 

“Sorry,” Lucas says quietly, “I couldn’t resist.”

Zack grins. “Me neither. Do you like my escape plan so far?”

Lucas smiles, but doesn’t answer. He plants a few more kisses on Zack’s mouth and cheeks, trying to wipe excess cum off his hair and face as he does so. Zack returns the favour.

After both of their faces are somewhat cleaner, they try climbing out of the teacup. It takes both boys a couple tries before they can climb over the slippery lip. Then, under the crackle of the brazier flames, they quietly escape into the night.


	3. The forest

It’s hard to see the stars, even on this clear summer’s night. The thick canopy of the ancient forest obscures their view of the sky, making navigation close to impossible. They have been venturing further and further from enemy territory. What started as farmer’s fields gave way to young forests, which in turn gave way to the twisted roots and grand tree trunks of the ancient forest. Here, the trees were so large that no civilization could ever hope to conquer it, and it was teeming with wildlife. 

Beneath the canopy, the two boys’ walk has become more of a climb, as the thick root systems made flat ground a rarity. Both boys found suitable walking sticks earlier, which they now use to prod the ground ahead of them, probing for soft spots and false floors.

“What’s the first thing you’d want to eat? When we get back to the castle?” Lucas asks. He is trailing behind Zack.

“Hmm… I don’t know,” Zack replies, climbing onto a downed log and then helping Lucas up. “Whatever leftovers the cooks have, I suppose.” 

“Oh,” Lucas had forgotten, for a second, that Zack and the other servants rarely get to dine lavishly. He quickly erases the short-list of favourite food items from his head, slightly embarrassed. “I’ll get you something yummy. I promise.”

Zack smiles back at him. It is easy, especially when they are alone, for Zack to forget his place. 

“You don’t have to, Master Lucas” Zack says, half-mockingly. Lucas rolls his eyes. Zack pauses to examine him. 

Both boys are still stark naked, having not yet found something suitable for clothing. Dried splotches of dried cum still coat their bodies, making their skin feel tight and uncomfortable. The rough undergrowth of the forest left small scratches on their arms and legs, and their feet are dark brown with dirt. 

“Plus, all I’d want to eat is you,” Zack adds. 

Lucas giggles. “Me too,” and he leans in for a quick kiss. Zack kisses him.

“Do you think they’ll ever find out?” Lucas asks.

“About what?”

“About us,” Lucas asks hesitantly. 

Zack frowns. “Never,” he says firmly. “I’ll take our secret to the grave. You’ll probably marry some highborn girl, have lots of beautiful children, and then we’ll never see…” he stops, because Lucas suddenly looks forlorn. “Hey,” Zack says softly, “I didn’t -”

“I’d rather die,” he states firmly, trying his best to suppress a tremble. 

They reach a level and fairly straight path, and Zack decides to slow down and match his step with Lucas. For two hours, they had been reminiscing about the castle, books, stories, legends, and other castle folk. Now, it's replaced with an uncomfortable silence. 

Zack doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he holds out his hand. To his relief, Lucas grabs it warmly, letting out a small sigh. They continue on, with nothing but the sound of leaves rustling in the summer night breeze, the chirp of insects, and the occasional tone of nocturnal birds. 

“Zack! Look over there.” Lucas is the one to break the silence. Zack, who is deep in thought, snaps his head up. In the distance, to their left, a cloud of water vapour is clinging to the forest floor. They make their way towards it.

“Hot spring, you think?” Zack asks. 

“I hope so. I’m filthy.” 

The moss grows thicker and softer near the cloud. As they approach, the ground descends to reveal a cave opening formed between a rocky outcropping and an enormous mesh of tree roots above. An eerie, light blue glow emanates from within the cave. 

Lucas and Zack stop at the mouth of the cave, and then look at each other.

“Inside?”

“Why not.”

The cave entrance is slick with mud, and the boys find themselves half-sliding, half-walking down its slope, to finally reveal... 

“Woooow,” Lucas breathes. Zack’s jaw also drops. Deep inside the cave, a bright blue pool of water sits surrounded by thick, fluffy green moss. The pool is surrounded and illuminated by bright fluorescent blue mushrooms. Its surface is completely still, like a sheet of glass, mirroring the ring of mushrooms and the roof of the cave above. 

“It’s - it’s so magical,” Zack says. The air around the pool is also warm, almost hot, and there is no longer any mist this deep inside the cave. 

The boys walk up to the edge of the pool and peer into its surface. Their dirty faces are reflected back at them. Zack judges the pool to be fairly deep in some places, but in others, shallow enough that they could stand up in it. 

Zack and Lucas look at each other, and grin.

“On three?”

“Sure.” Zack pauses, and grabs Lucas’ hand. “Three.” 

They jump in, breaking the mirror-like surface of the pool and splashing water on the cave walls. The water is very warm, almost uncomfortably so at first. The two boys submerge their entire bodies and heads, holding their breath for a moment, before surfacing in a fit of laughter.

Lucas tries to wipe water and grime off his face, but Zack splashes him. Their adventure thus far quickly unravels into a water fight. Laughter and splashing noises fill the cave. 

Zack, now in a mischievous mood, sinks his head deep below the surface. Lucas keeps an eye on him from above, getting ready to fling water at Zack the moment he surfaces. But Zack is too fast - he surfaces right in front of Lucas, lifting his hands up to Lucas’ armpits and tickling him.

“Aack!” Lucas yelps, “S-Stop it!”

But Zack is relentless. He keeps ticking Lucas, holding him against the side of the moss-lined pool as Lucas thrashes around. “Aaah! Stop it! Hahaha s-stop-,” tear begin welling up in his eyes. 

Deciding he’s had enough fun, Zack stops, leaving Lucas a giggling heap in front of him. Lucas, slowly calming down, tries to compose himself. “Why-why’d you stop?” Lucas asks. Zack raises his eyebrows. “I-I mean,” Lucas stammers, “I - um, uh…” he tries avoiding Zacks gaze. 

“You liked it,” Zack said. It was a half-question half-comment.

Lucas bit his lip.

Zack reaches up to touch Lucas’ armpits, who instinctively flinches, but Zack stops just sort of tickling him, waiting to see Lucas’ reaction.

Lucas is trembling in anticipation. He looks shyly at Zack, as if to say, “Please?”

Zack is happy to oblige, but he decides to go slowly this time. Instead of ticking Lucas full on, he gently teases the sides of Lucas’ chest, scratching lightly, occasionally going further up Lucas’ armpits before pausing. The effect is profound. Lucas starts moaning quietly, sometimes spasming in pleasure at Zack’s touch.

“Aaah. Mmnn. Ah!” 

“Damnit Lucas,” Zack frowns, stopping. Lucas looks at him and pouts. His puppy eyes are enough to melt Zack’s heart, and he finds himself drawn into a warm embrace.

Zack slides his arms around Lucas’ waist and kisses him gently, and Lucas responds by throwing his arms around Zack’s neck. They continue to kiss, going slow to savour each other’s taste, and running their hands all over each other.

Gradually, their kisses deepen, with Zack sliding his tongue deep into Lucas’ mouth as he keeps his lips firmly glued to Lucas’. Their wet tongues slide around and over each other. 

Zack finally parts for air. He draws Lucas into a tight hug, and whispers softly into Lucas’ ear, “I’ll never leave you. Never,” he says. Lucas can feel more tears welling up in his eyes, but before he has a chance to reply, Zack starts licking his left ear, running circles with his tongue around Lucas’ earlobe.

Lucas trembles. “A-ah! Zack…”

Zack stops, then plants a kiss on Lucas’ cheek. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

The boys climb out of the pool, and find a moss-covered rock along the pool edge to sit on. “Take a seat, Master,” Zack gestures towards the rock, bowing formally, and Lucas plops down. Then, Zack gathers up some moss from the sides of the cave and rolls into a ball. Using the moss as a sponge, he begins scrubbing down Lucas, starting at his head, then working down to his neck, chest, legs, and feet. When he finally finishes, Lucas examines his body and beams up at Zack. 

“Can I clean you too?” Lucas asks.

“No, I’ll do myself,” Zack replies, “That wouldn’t be very proper-”

Lucas frowns, “You never let me wash you.” 

“You’re not supposed to.”

“Sit,” Lucas says, more firmly. “Your master commands it.”

Zack opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it. He sits on the rock. Lucas then returns the favour, grabbing a new handful of spongy moss and scrubbing Zack down. Once completely clean, Lucas kneels right in front of Zack.

“Lucas? What are you - ah!”

Lucas starts licking the inside of Zack’s thighs, tracing small, teasing circles. Slowly, he makes his way up Zack's thighs, eventually licking the soft spot underneath Zack's balls. Zack gets fully hard in seconds. Happy with his work, in one, swift movement, Lucas takes Zack’s boy cock into his mouth. 

“L-lucas!”

Lucas ignores him, bobbing his head up and down along Zack’s shaft, taking a glance up every couple of moments to gauge Zacks’ reaction. Zack’s eyes are closed, his head thrown back, breathing quickly. 

Lucas continues. He finds a good rhythm, working his tongue around the tip of Zack’s dick before plunging back down, and repeating. He closes his eyes, and tries to focus, emptying his mind of all other thoughts - just like the mages had taught him back at the castle. _Empty your mind,_ Lucas thinks, _empty…_

Lucas’ mind clears and he can now feel Zack’s heartbeat and panting in front of him. He focuses more, listening to Zack’s breathing, his slow trembling, and his moans. Slowly, he begins listening to Zack’s mind. He can sense an orgasm building there, like a wave growing before it crashes into a shore…

Lucas stops abruptly. Just before Zack can feel his release, Lucas pulls away, looking up at Zack expectedly. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“Quiet,” Lucas interrupts. Zack is taken aback by his firm tone. He shuts his mouth abruptly. “No talking unless I let you,” Lucas continues. Zack nods, and a small grin forms on Lucas’ mouth. _My turn to have fun,_ Lucas thinks to himself. 

Lucas clears his mind again, listening for Zack’s breathing, and delving back into his mind. After a brief pause, he resumes sucking again, this time, tightening his lips firmly around Zack's dick. Zack breathing gets heavy immediately. Lucas picks up his pace, using his hands to help. Soon, he feels an orgasm build up again, a great pressure welling up within Zack, and then-

Lucas stops again, quickly popping his head off of Zack’s dick. _You bastard!_ Zack thinks to himself. _Let me cum, oh god, let me cum, please._

Unbeknownst to Zack, Lucas can now hear his every thought, and continues by teasing Zack’s dick with excruciatingly slow and long strokes with his hand. Zacks breathing trembles. _I’m so close, please, I’m so close -_ but Lucas stops again, and Zack lets out a whimper.

“Lucas, p-please-,”

“I said don’t talk,” Lucas states firmly again, trying to suppress a giggle. 

Zack can’t take it anymore, and brings his right hand towards his dick, but Lucas slaps it away and holds down both of Zack’s hands firmly at his sides.

“And no touching yourself!” Lucas adds adamantly.

Lucas continues, delighted with his progress. He had never succeeded at mind-reading back at the castle. The stuffy rooms, the constant glare of his instructors and the other mages - it was impossible not to be nervous there. But here, it is different. With just himself, Zack, and the insulated silence of the cave, he can hear the other boy’s thoughts loud and clear.

Zack is not aware of this. All he can think as Lucas sucks is, _I’m going to cum, I’m so close, ahhhh!_ And for the fourth time, Lucas pulls away just short of Zack’s orgasm. _Damnit! I’m so close..._

Lucas tries to hide a grin internally. After giving Zack another short break, he resumes. This time, Zack tries pacing his breathing, trying to hide any signs of an impending orgasm, hoping to trick Lucas into sending him over the edge. It doesn’t work - as an orgasm builds up for the fifth time, Zack subtly bites his tongue to suppress any noises, but Lucas stops short once again.

Zack can’t take it anymore. He is ready to explode, his skin feels hot in the warmth of the cave, and his whole body is trembling. Sweat and drool roll down his face and body. He bursts out in anguish, “Lucas! Please! Oh god please, let me cum, let me cum, make it stop,”

Lucas’ soft side finally shines through. Despite all the fun he’s having, seeing Zack in a state of torture melts his heart. He can’t carry on further. He decides to give Zack the best finish possible. 

First, he plants a deep kiss onto Zack’s mouth, who melts into the kiss and falls silent. Then, he sticks two fingers into Zack’s mouth, covering them with drool that has already pooled there.

He reaches underneath Zack’s thighs and slides his two fingers deep into Zack’s bottom, and Zack squirms in pleasure.

Then, he swallows Zack’s dick whole, tightening his lips and bobbing his head quickly and with deliberation, adding twirling motions with his tongue. 

Lucas can sense Zack’s build up again, stronger than ever before, and as Zack reaches a climax, Lucas continues, picking up his pace and taking Zack over the edge.

Zack’s mind clouds over into a dizzying, full blown orgasm. His dick pulsates for what feels like a full minute into Lucas’ mouth, filling it to the brim with his sweet boy cum. As he cums, he clutches his hands tightly onto Lucas’ soft hair, his legs buckle together, and his body lurches forward. He lets out a long, drawn out sound that is somewhere between a scream and a moan.

Once his orgasm finally subsides, Lucas slides his mouth off, making sure to form a tight seal around Zack’s dick while doing so.

“Lucas,” Zack breathes, “that was… oh man.”

Lucas grins through a mouthful of cum. He opens his mouth to show Zack the product of his work. Inside his cute mouth, a small pool of cum covers his tongue and teeth.

“Oh geez,” Zack says, “spit it out!”

Lucas shakes his head. He has better plans. He closes his mouth and relishes the taste of Zack’s cum, turning it over with his tongue and mixing it with his spit. 

Zack gulps and licks his lips. He knows what’s coming; both boys love the taste, it was something they shared since their first time together.

Lucas straddles Zack, putting a leg on either side of Zack’s torso. He places his hands on Zack’s shoulder and leans in. Zack opens his mouth, and Lucas passes the bubbly mixture of cum and spit into Zack’s. They pass it back and forth, relishing the taste, before Lucas finally swallows the mixture. Then, the two boys lose balance, fall off the rock, and disintegrate into a messy heap on the floor, making out and kissing slowly.

Eventually, they fall asleep on the mossy floor, wrapped in each other's arms, hoping the moment will never pass.


	4. The highlands

Zack wakes up to a beam of sunshine, the sound of birds, and falling stones permeating through the cave. He opens his eyes lazily and sits up. Lucas isn’t next to him. Slightly panicked, he whirls around to find Lucas sitting cross-legged, a couple meters away, and lets out a sigh of relief.

Lucas is sitting in a meditative pose, eyes closed, his hands placed lightly on his knees. He takes a deep breath, and suddenly the stones in front of him begin to hover, maneuvering amongst each other before forming a small tower.

Zack crawls up behind him, places his chin on Lucas’ shoulder, and draws him into a hug.

“Practising?” Zack asks. 

Lucas opens his eyes. The rocks collapse again onto the cave floor.

“Yup.” 

“You’re getting better at that,” Zack comments.

“Thanks…” Lucas smiles sheepishly. “Not good enough to fight, though.”

“Not yet,” Zack replies. Lucas sighs, bringing his knees to his chest and looking down at the floor. He falls silent for a moment. 

Zack tries cheering him up. “Were you using it to read my mind last night?” he asks. Lucas giggles. “Maybe,” he says, grinning. 

“Oh yeah?” Zack taunts, “what am I thinking now?”

Lucas turns around to face Zack, then he closes his eyes, and gently leans in to put his forehead onto Zack’s. At this proximity, Lucas can hear Zack’s thoughts loud and clear. 

Lucas throws his arms around Zack and starts kissing him.

***

After an hour, the two boys leave the cave. It’s already mid-morning, and the hot summer sun begins to warm up the forest. The two boys forage for breakfast and manage to find some berries, nuts and seeds, which Zack meticulously inspects to make sure they’re not a poisonous variety. He can remember the stern voices of the scholars back at the castle:

“Bright coloured critters are bad!”

“Brown nuts are usually good!”

“When in doubt, don’t eat it!” 

“Always taste before serving your master. If your master is poisoned on your watch, you’ll wish you were dead!”

“Be careful with mushrooms!”

And so on, and so forth. This was coupled with endless books - books upon books of every nut, berry, edible and inedible thing the kingdom had discovered in its long history. 

Zack was also wary not to start any fires, as they were dead giveaways to any pursuers, and Zack was sure the Warlord and his henchmen would be on their tail in the twisted depths of the ancient forest. They wouldn’t give up Lucas so easily.

Aside from their breakfast, Lucas also finds a milky white fruit, which Zack recognizes as one used for face-painting by some of the wild tribes. “Our people would never use face paint,” Zack explains. “They say it makes you look like a savage”. But Lucas was beaming. In a few minutes, both boys had liberally applied the paint, drawing matching streaks and patterns on their cheeks, chest, and arms. 

“We’re the same now!” Lucas says excitedly. 

“Well, not really…” 

Lucas ignores his comment. “Savage brothers! Tribes of the forest!” Both boys laugh hysterically. To complete the look, they find a few large ferns and tie them around their waist. Lucas also insists they sharpen their walking sticks into a point. 

“Don’t hurt anyone with that, Master Lucas,” Zack says sarcastically. 

Lucas puts on an uncharacteristic growl. “Don’t call me that. We’re brothers now.”

Suddenly, a flock of birds screeches in the distance and rises from the canopy. Both boys fall silent and listen carefully. 

“Let’s go, brother.” Zack says. 

They quickly continue on their path. As the hours pass, the forest begins to change. Slowly, the greenery of the forest gives way to different colours. Mosses and lichens at first, with vibrant patterns, dot the landscape. The scent of the forest is replaced by something more earthy and pungent. Mushrooms begin to show up, in large quantities, and in all different shapes, sizes, and colours. Critters of the forest are replaced with large flying insects. 

They reach a cliff, which reveals…

“It’s the highlands,” Zack says.

Lucas’ jaw drops in awe. In the distance, the sun is beginning to set on a spectacular landscape dotted with massive flora. Mushrooms, some twisted and gnarly, some perfectly round, dot the landscape. Some are the size of trees. The rocky landscape forms twisted, unnatural shapes, being covered and digested by sporulating moulds and other strange growths. Huge inspects, balls of fluff, and the dust of spores fill the air. Giant plants also cover the landscape. Lucas spots a lilypad the size of a fighting ring, and flowers that would feel enormous even to the giant that used to guard their cell.

“Do - do we have to go through here?” Lucas asks.

“Yup,” Zack says. “No one will follow us here. Especially not a warlord. They’re dead scared of this place.” 

“And you’re not?” 

“Just trust me, brother. Besides, it’s our only chance.” 

They begin descending deep into the highlands. The area is full of canyons and abysses, where the roots and mycelium of life around them have carved homes deep into the rocky landscape. Zack had read about unfortunate travellers who fall into these holes. Very few ever make it back. Huge plants, mushroom caps, and vines provide bridges across these gaps, and Zack makes sure to give them a firm prod before going across.

Slowly, the sun begins to set, casting a warm glow onto the landscape. 

“Brother?” Lucas asks.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I’m a bit hungry,” Lucas says, slightly guiltily.

It had been a while since their breakfast in their forest. Zack carefully inspects the landscape around him while they continue. Identifying food in the forest was easy. _I don’t know anything out here..._ Zack thinks to himself, nervously. 

He finally finds himself beside a ring of unsuspecting, brown mushrooms. He picks one up. Smells it. It smells earthy and meaty. He breaks it open and inspects it carefully. The inside is white and firm - no usual colours or smells. Seems harmless. Finally, while giving Lucas a confident look, he takes a bite. 

Zack chews carefully. It tastes like a common mushroom, but with a unique, herb-like flavour.

“It’s good,” he decides. He picks a few more and hands them to Lucas. Together, the boys devour two handfuls of mushrooms each, and continue along their way.

At dusk, the highlands change dramatically. Slowly, every mushroom, plant and insect begins to glow. Bioluminescent greens, blues and yellows dot the landscape. 

“Wow,” Lucas breathes. “I would have never been able to see this...”

Zack smiles. “Not a lot of people do.”

“I’m… I’m kind of glad we got in trouble in the first place,” Lucas continues. 

“Yeah.... me too…”

Zack and Lucas are walking across a large leaf when something hits them. Suddenly, Zack feels very heavy, like a giant fuzzy bear had just engulfed him. 

Thinking that it’s just fatigue, they trudge on silently. But then, the feeling grows stronger and unnatural. 

The last thing he hears from Lucas is: 

“Zack? I don’t feel so… so…”

His legs turn to jelly, and he collapses onto the leaf. Zack isn’t sure if the leaf is moving or his sense of gravity is disintegrating, but the next moment he finds himself sliding down the leaf and onto the petals of a very large, strange flower.

The flower is almost ten meters across, and Zack can make out the veiny pattern of the petals. At the centre of the flower, a bundle of filaments are glowing, casting a warm, almost hypnotic yellow light on himself. Below the filaments, the centre of the flower forms a pocket, less than two meters wide, filled with what appears to be some sort of liquid. 

Zack also becomes acutely aware that his sense of touch is heightened. He can feel the texture of the flower petal beneath him. His breathing is heavy. He becomes very sensitive to even the slightest touch and breeze. His skin feels hot. 

A memory of the castle scholars flashes in his brain:

“Be careful with mushrooms!”

Suddenly, as if closing a giant hand, the petals of the flower begin to curl inwards. Zack slides towards the centre of the flower. He notices that Lucas, equally subdued, is on the petal next to him. The flower’s five petals seal shut above them, so that the two boys are fully enclosed in the flower, with the light of the filaments illuminating them inside. 

Zack tries to struggle, but it’s useless. The inside surface of the petals begin exuding a sticky sap, immobilizing him. It’s warm, and Zack can feel every single drop of it on his skin. It’s followed by what feels like hundreds of slimy tendrils extending from the centre of the flower, from within the pool of sap at the centre. They begin swarming Zack’s feet, and then his calves, and up his thighs. The writhe against his lower body. Zack can feel every one of them - some thin like worms, some thicker than his forearm. 

One tendril, about the width of a thumb, reaches his butthole and begins prodding his pucker. The amplified sensation is almost too much for Zack. He begins moaning loudly, “Aaah! Ahn…” Everything feels turned up fivefold. The stroking arouses him, and he can feel a deep itchiness inside of him. He finds himself begging, in his mind, for it to go in. _Please… please fuck me. Please… oh FUCK -_

The tendril easily slips in, sliding like a finger into Zack’s butt, and then it begins gyrating in slow, circular motions, pressing firmly onto Zack’s prostate. “Ahh!” Zack moans loudly, his whole body flooding with pleasure. With every additional stroke of the tendril, Zack can feel additional pleasure welling up inside of him. It builds up, subsides for a second, and then builds up even more. He can feel every centimeter of it inside of him. Soon, he finds himself clenching his butt in rhythm with the tendril. This amplifies the sensation, and it becomes too much.

“AAAH! OH FUCK…. MMMPH…” 

Zack’s entire body tenses up. He begins spasming. He no longer has any control of his own body. His hips try to lift off the flower petal, arching his back before breaking down into uncontrolled spasms. His cock is rock-hard but nothing comes out. Desperately, he tries to thrust his hips forward, hoping to hump something - anything - to give him release, but there isn’t anything there. His body just continues to have a prostate orgasm, with no signs of slowing down. 

Sweat coats his entire body, dripping down his face, onto his chest, and into the sap below. His eyes tear up out of pain and pleasure. His mouth hangs open dumbly, drool running copiously down his chin and onto his chest.

The prostate orgasms won’t stop.

In one final, desperate attempt, Zack musters every gram of energy remaining in his body, and tries to break free. He tries pulling his arms forward. He tries twisting his body left and right. He tries kicking his legs. The entire flower shakes, but Zack remains immobilized. 

His movements only seem to provoke the flower more. More sticky sap exudes from the petals, now coating his entire body. The tendril works his prostate even harder, speeding up and moving with more vigour and firmness. Additional tendrils wrap tightly around his legs and thighs, stopping any further struggle.

All the while, Zack continues to have a dry orgasm, now reaching its fifth minute. His mind turns into mush. He can feel his cock ready to explode, as if bursting with cum, but it won’t release. It drives him crazy. 

All he can do is let out a half-sob, half-moan, trembling sound. 

“Auuughh! Mnn….” 

Ten minutes pass. Zack’s body completely gives up. He is completely out of energy. He remains rock hard, but he relaxes his entire body, letting the plant fuck him relentlessly. Every forty seconds or so, his body trembles and shakes, spasming on its own. Still, no cum - only the uncomfortable, insane itch of his dick begging for release. It feels like he is about to explode, but some sort of invisible plug prevents him from doing so. 

An hour passes. Zacks’ sense of time has lost all meaning. Hours feel like minutes, and minutes feel like hours. Zack finds his mind almost adrift in space, with constant alternation between the deep pleasure of fucking, and shaking, full-body prostate orgasms. 

His thoughts begin wandering between bouts of pleasure. Only one thing - one person - can keep him grounded to reality. He pictures Lucas’ face clearly in his mind. It’s all that can keep him sane now: his sweet, boyish face. His light coloured hair. A memory of his soft lips against his. Nothing else matters in the moment. Nothing else exists. 

Between moans, Zack decides to scream his name. “AHHH. Fuck! Lucas! Fuck me, Lucas…” He imagines that it’s Lucas, not the flower, fucking him relentlessly. Just the thought turns him on even more, if that is even possible, and Zack lets out another frenzy of shakes and trembles.

“Lucas! I love you. Fuckkk…”

Another thirty minutes pass. 

_Is this how it ends?_ Zack thinks to himself.

Then, new sound reaches his ears. A long, drawn out scream. Almost a battle cry. It’s Lucas’ voice. 

“AAAUGHHHHHHHHH”

Something clicks in Lucas’ mind. After an hour of mind of relentless fucking, Lucas suddenly feels his mind and body connected like never before. He musters all of his energy, and it floods his entire body. His body suddenly feels free - free of the tendrils, free of the flower petals. He is levitating. He sees Zack struggling next to him, and he concentrates all his energy into a ball in his right palm. He lifts up his palm, and the ball of energy explodes.

The petals burst open above, revealing the starry night sky. Every tendril retracts, and suddenly Zack feels very empty and cold. The light at the centre of the flower fades. The sticky sap becomes a harmless, watery slime, and both boys slide into the centre of the flower, covered in slime. The cool night air wafts around them. 

Zack looks at Lucas, dazed and confused. “W-wha-”

Then, Zack looks down. He needs to cum. Now. He wraps his hands around his throbbing dick and jacks off furiously. 

Lucas wades over to him, through the slime, and pulls Zack’s hand away. Zack lets out a whimper, but his disappointment is short-lived.

Facing each other, Lucas puts their two hard cocks together and begins beating them both furiously with both hands. 

“Oh FUCK! Lucas! D-don’t stop… AHHHH!”

Zack throws his arms around Lucas while Lucas continues to beat them off. They hold onto each other tightly as both boys climax. 

Zack never knew he could cum so much - or for so long - in his life. He gasps and throws his head back. His whole body trembles. He can feel his butthole clenching with his heartbeat as cum sprays out of his dick in long ropes, landing on their hair, faces, and chests. Lucas’ cum is equally strong, and he continues to grip both of their dicks tightly in his small hands as they cum. They cum for more than a minute, until both of their cocks are sore to the touch, and nothing comes out even though they are still rock hard and pulsing. 

They collapse into the pool of slime. Their bodies are still hyper-sensitive, and their minds still cloudy. They wrap their arms and legs tightly around each other, as if hanging on for dear life. They can feel each others’ heartbeat.

As the night goes on, their minds slowly clear. Their eyelids become heavy with fatigue, and a light headache begins to ebb.

Zack tries to stand up. He almost falls over, but with after a few attempts, finds his footing at the base of the flower. Zack extends a hand, and Lucas grabs it, pulling himself up.

Suddenly, the flower, which has been damaged by Lucas’ powers, becomes top-heavy and unstable. It droops over, and both boys fall out. Darkness surrounds them. They are falling - and falling - into a deep abyss below.


	5. The rotten abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: soft vore, scat, watersports/omorashi

A pungent, rotten smell emanates from below as Lucas tumbles down into the abyss. He can feel an updraft of hot air rising from below and swirling around his naked body. The smell is so strong that in less than a minute, his sense of smell is knocked out. He squints below.

He can see the bottom of the abyss approaching. A faint, ominous red glow illuminates the bottom. Somehow, Lucas knows what to do, half-intuitively, half-intentionally. He adjusts the alignment of his fall to reach Zack, and grabs his arm. Then, he channels his energy, this time with more confidence than before. If this doesn’t work, the two boys are as good as dead. He closes his eyes, and conjures one word - one image - in his mind, and hopes for the best. 

_Fly._

It works. As if grabbed by an invisible hand, the boys’ fall decelerates into a slow drift, like a falling snowflake.

Zack looks at him, wide eyed. “Lucas!”

Lucas opens his eyes. For the first time in his life, he feels like he’s worth something. All the tortuous days of training with no results. All the angry and frustrated instructors. The disappointed glare of his father. It all seemed so far away. He could finally use magic - and it wasn’t a fluke any more. This was the third time this week he could use it, and do something more than rustling a few leaves. 

Lucas smiles back at Zack. He holds both of Zack’s hands as they descend.

Lucas’ feeling of elation is replaced immediately by fear and uncertainty. All around them, the walls are lined with decay, rotten flesh, and organic, pulsating pustules. The pustules glow crimson, giving their surroundings a hellish atmosphere. Webs of mucus and flesh hang from the rocky walls, forming laced patterns that weave in between the skulls and exoskeletons of other unfortunate creatures who have fallen from the highlands above. 

“I - I’m scared,” Lucas whispers.

Zack gulps. He doesn’t reply. Lucas can feel Zack’s hands trembling in his.

They land - right on a patch of pustules - and Lucas yelps in surprise. The cells burst open like tomatoes and cover the boys’ feet in a mustard yellow pus. “Oh god…” 

They jump away, trying to wipe their feet on the ground. The ground is soft, warm, and unnaturally rubbery. 

Zack finally speaks. “S-stay close to me, okay?”

The boys find themselves wandering aimlessly in a system of tunnels and trenches. Each tunnel is lined with more organic matter, more light-emitting pustules, and more decay. Occasionally, a huge worm or giant insect, will traverse their path, causing both boys to jump.

“Will they hurt us?” Lucas asks, panicked.

“I don’t know,” Zack replies. “I don’t know.”

The boys walk on, slowly and silently. Lucas feels tired. He’s hungry, and sleepy. He needs to pee - and poop - but there is something vulnerable and uncertain about stopping in this place, and he decides to hold it in. They are both hopelessly lost, but neither boy wants to admit it out loud.

So they keep walking. And walking. 

Lucas, losing focus, suddenly steps onto a soft patch of ground and his right leg sinks into a hole, crashing into a rocky surface at the bottom. He can feel his ankle temporarily twist into an unnatural position. 

“Lucas! Are you okay?”

Lucas shakes his head. “I can’t - move…”

Zack squats down, throws one of Lucas’ arms around his shoulders, and lifts his leg out of the hole. It’s bruised but not bleeding.

“You might have twisted it.” 

Lucas bites his lip, trying to hold back tears. _Be strong,_ he thinks to himself. 

Gingerly, he tests his right foot. A sharp pain goes up his leg. No good.

“Here,” Zack offers. He squats down, offering Lucas a piggy back ride. Lucas clambers onto his back. 

“Thanks,” Lucas says. 

They continue, much slower now. Both boys break into a sweat, Zack much more so than Lucas. On a few occasions, Lucas offers to take a break, but Zack stubbornly refuses. The boys continue on. 

They reach an opening, much larger than the rest of the tunnels and trenches. The area is almost a perfect circle, with an unmistakable spiral pattern in the middle. 

“Look!” Lucas points to the sky. Far away, in the distance, the boys can make out a sliver of the night sky. It’s much too far to climb, but seeing the sky fills Lucas with hope. 

Zack doesn’t respond. He’s staring at the centre of the area, where there sits a neat pile of clean, white bones. 

In the distance, a deep, loud roar fills the abyss. It is followed by the sound of slithering, growing louder and louder. 

“Hide,” Zack whispers. He frantically carries Lucas to the side of the cave. He starts ripping at the lacy network of organic matter that lines the walls, realizing for a moment that it seems to be made of some sort of soft, fleshy material. Pustules burst open as he does so, but he doesn’t care. Lucas tries his best help. Once the boys create a large enough slit, Zack pushes Lucas into the opening, so that he’s facing the inside of the cave. Then he squeezes himself in, facing Lucas, his back to the centre of the cave. 

It’s a tight fit, and the two boys are forced into a tight hug. Zack tries to move some of the fleshy bits of wall behind him to cover his backside. He closes his eyes tightly.

Lucas can still see the interior of the cave. He squeezes Zack around the waist. The slithering sounds grow louder and louder. He can hear the other boy’s every thought:

_Please… please… I don’t want to die._

Lucas tightens his grip. Suddenly, he gasps.

Lucas can see a massive worm slither into the opening in front of him. It looks almost three meters wide and Lucas can’t figure out its length. It has no eyes. Its outer skin is brown-red, bumpy, and covered with all sorts of lesions and growths. It has a single, circular mouth that widens and tightens with every breath. Occasionally, the mouth opens wide to reveal an inner mouth, which protrudes outwards to sense its surroundings, like a worm within a worm. The inner mouth is smooth, pink, wet, and drooling with mucus. Between the inner mouth and the outer mouth, a ring of legs - like a hundred, massive hairy spider legs - twitch and move sporadically. 

Suddenly, the worm starts convulsing. Lucas can see its body pulsating. The inner mouth suddenly protrudes outwards again and expels a bunch of bones into the centre of the cave.

Fear starts brewing in Lucas’ stomach. Zack tightens his grip on Lucas, trying to reassure the other boy, but Lucas can’t control himself. He trembles. He wants to cry and scream at the same time. His breath becomes a series of rapid, spastic gasps as his whole body shakes. He had never seen anything so terrifying in his life. 

The worm rears its entire head towards Lucas, as if to stare at him with his round, dark mouth.

Fear overcomes Lucas. He lets out a quiet whimper, and starts peeing. He can’t help himself. It was bad enough that he had to hold it in so long - but to stare at such something so horrifying - it was too much. His bladder lets loose. Pee starts dribbling down both boys' legs. 

_I’m sorry,_ Lucas thinks, _I’m sorry._

Zack holds Lucas tighter, trying again to assure him that everything is fine. 

The worm stops and falls completely silent. Its inner mouth, still protruded, pulsates slowly and drools onto the cave floor. It can sense something, but isn’t sure what. The hundreds of hairy spikes between the inner mouth and the body of the worm start twitching in anticipation. Lucas is frozen. He stares directly at the mouth, and the mouth seems to stare back like a massive, singular eye. Panic gets the better of him. He cries. He cries and cries, sobbing uncontrollably. He completely breaks down, and shits himself. Two days’ worth of poop comes dropping out of Lucas’ butt, slathering the boys’ legs and dropping on the floor with wet plopping noises. 

The sound is too obvious for the worm, and it lets out snarl and rapidly moves its head towards the two boys. Its mouth latches onto Zack, who screams.

“No!” Lucas shouts, jumping forward from their hiding spot. He grabs Zack, hugging him around the shoulder, but half of Zack’s body - everything from the waist down - is already inside the worm’s mouth. A mucilaginous saliva covers Zack’s body. Zack tries kicking his legs, but it’s useless. 

“Let go of him!” Lucas shouts. It doesn’t help. The inner mouth makes a few peristaltic gulping movements, and Zack is swallowed whole. Lucas, still clinging onto Zack, is swallowed as well: his head first, then his chest, belly, legs, and feet. The worm’s many spikes help maneuver the boy’s small body into its inner mouth.

The worm doesn’t have any teeth inside. Lucas can feel wet, warm flesh all around him. He is coated in mucus. There are pockets of air inside the worm’s digestive tract, but it is still difficult to breathe. The boys are pushed through the worm by a continuously tightening ring of muscle behind them, and they slither deeper and deeper into its belly.

They reach a wide point, which Lucas assumes is the stomach. It’s filled with the same wet mucus, and the boys land in it with a splash. Lucas clambers over to Zack, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he says. His voice is muffled inside of the worm.

Zack puts his lips right next to Lucas’ ear. “Don’t be.” 

They hug each other tightly. Lucas starts weeping. 

“Can you get us out?” Zack asks.

“I - I don’t know,” Lucas replies, between sobs.

“Try.”

Lucas puts a hand on the wall of the stomach. He tries focusing. He tries channeling his energy into a single point at the palm of his hand.

Nothing.

Lucas shakes his head desperately, sensing the panic in Zack’s mind.

“Try again,” Zack urges desperately. Both boys can feel a tingling sensation developing on their skin.

Lucas tries again, focusing with all his might. He still can’t do it. He knows what it’s supposed to feel like, and nothing is happening.

They can feel the worm moving slowly. They lose their balance, slipping and sliding in the worm’s stomach. More mucus coats their bodies. Its digestive power begins working slowly, leaving an ever-intensifying, burning sensation on their skin. 

“I can’t! I can’t, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Lucas starts crying again, uncontrollably this time.

Zack lets out a breath and hugs Lucas tightly. Lucas sobs uncontrollably into his shoulder. Then, Zack relaxes a bit. He strokes the back of Lucas’ head reassuringly. 

Lucas’ sobs slow down. 

Zack pauses for a moment, then takes a deep breath. “I love you, Lucas. I love you so much, okay?” 

Lucas nods. “I l-love you too.”

Zack puts his lips firmly onto Lucas’ and closes his eyes. Lucas can feel his familiar, warm mouth mashed against his own. They share a deep, lingering kiss. 

Lucas feels relaxed. When they break apart, Lucas puts his hands on the walls of the stomach again. He keeps his forehead against Zack’s, their noses rubbing against each other affectionately.

_I can do it._

He channels his energy. Lucas can feel it gathering in the palm of his hand, like holding a torch. The worm shakes violently.

“Again,” Zack whispers.

Lucas closes his eyes. He repeats the action, and the whole worm shakes again, causing the boys to lose their footing. 

When the worm settles down, Lucas tries a third time. This time, a ball of light illuminates the stomach walls as Lucas channels his energy. For a brief moment, he can make out the red-purple interior of the stomach, and Zack’s face, close to his own. 

The whole worm trembles again. Its stomach starts convulsing, tightening around the two boys, loosening, and tightening again. Mucus sloshes around the stomach as it continues to pulsate. Lucas and Zack hold their breath. Suddenly, the two boys are squeezed from above as the entire stomach constricts above them. 

The boys are pushed quickly through another tube. It contains millions of tiny little tendrils, which brush against their naked bodies. The two boys hold tightly onto each other, sliding their legs and wrapping their arms tightly around one another to form a small package. The mucus on their skin is slowly removed, and replaced with what seems to be the worm’s feces and other partially digested matter. It gathers in sticky clumps around them, covering their entire body, face and hair. They continue moving. Lucas can feel flesh, tendrils, and mushy solids swirl around him as they make their way through the worm’s bowels. He keeps holding his breath and keeps his eyes tightly shut. 

Suddenly, air. The two boys slide out together, legs first, back into the main cave. They go through the worm’s rear orifice, joined by a sloppy mixture of feces, and landing in a steaming heap on the cave floor. They gasp for long awaited air. All around them, they are surrounded by a pile of brown feces, as if in a huge mud pit, only much worse. By some cruel blessing the abyss has long since wiped out both boys’ sense of smell. The worm then trembles violently again, and another torrent of feces drops onto the two boys, burying them entirely. They struggle to dig themselves out onto the surface.

Finally, the worm slithers hurriedly away with a high pitched, whimpering sound. Both boys let out a sigh of relief, and fall backwards into the giant heap of feces. 

Lucas turns to one side, seeing Zack, who is lying down beside him, head facing up, his chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. His naked body is covered in shit, except for his face and a few patches of bare skin. 

Lucas rolls onto his back. 

He did it.

He closes his eyes, panting, trying to gather his own breath. His heart is beating out of his chest.

He’s alive.

Lucas doesn’t want to move. He’s tired, his ankle hurts, and he aches all over. 

Zack is the first to sit up. He examines his arms, and tries to wipe the muddy, brown shit off of himself. It leaves streaks on his arms. He looks at his hands, now full of poop, and squeezes it. It oozes out of the cracks between his fingers

“Disgusting,” he finally says - but he keeps playing with it enticingly.

Lucas looks at him. “Good thing I can’t smell anything,” he comments.

“Me neither,” Zack replies. The boys fall silent. Then, Zack clambers over to Lucas, with some difficulty, as his legs leave deep holes in the hill of poop, and it takes a massive effort to dislodge his feet with each step.

Silence descends on the cave, both boys still deep in thought, and a little traumatized. 

“I can’t believe you peed on me earlier,” Zack finally says, with a chuckle. 

Lucas looks at him and smiles sheepishly. “I shit on you too.” It felt good to cuss and swear. Zack laughs. He looks around, grabs another ball of feces from around him, and drops it with a ‘plop’. “Guess it doesn’t matter now, does it?”.

“Nope…” 

Both boys stare intently at each other for a moment. Their gaze lingers, as if in a staring contest. Lucas gulps. He can read Zack’s thoughts, but he doesn’t protest, or look away in disgust. Some dirty, ravenous desire gets the better of him. He opens his mouth a bit, and sticks out his tongue, playfully and invitingly.

Zack doesn’t need further confirmation. He crawls over and straddles Lucas, sitting on his belly button and putting his knees just underneath Lucas’ armpits. His knees sink slightly in the muddy feces.

Zack had also been holding it in for hours. He starts peeing, giving his bladder some long awaited, sweet relief. He aims his dick and pees all over Lucas’ face, hair and chest. 

“Aaack!” It wasn’t at all what Lucas expected. Some of it gets into his nose and mouth. “Stop! Stop it!”

Zack quickly aims his dick away. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Lucas tries wiping his face clean.

“I didn’t mean to -”, Zack begins.

“It’s okay.” Lucas says. 

“I thought it might be fun,” Zack adds. Lucas nods. “Me too,” and then Lucas adds, “Don’t be sorry.”

Relieved, Zack smiles at him. He regains his senses, slapping himself mentally and making a mental note to never do that again. “Wow. If someone saw that, I’d be dead,” Zack says, matter-of-factly. “No trial, no nothing. Peeing on your master? Dead. Totally dead. Hanged right away.”

Lucas giggles. “I won’t say a word.”

Zack smiles, puts his hand of Lucas’ cheek and strokes it gently, wiping away a bit of the shit there. “I’d kiss you,” he says, “but you’re full of shit.” 

They both break into a hysteria of giggles.

“Anyways,” Zack continues, “I really have to go poop. Let’s get out of this mess.”

Lucas grabs Zack’s forearm before he can stand up, and doesn’t move. Zack raises his eyebrows.

“Just do it,” Lucas says, “right here.” He taps his chest.

“You’re gonna regret it again,” Zack says. 

Lucas ignores the comment. “Your master commands it.” 

Lucas gives him another intent stare. He doesn’t know why he wants it so badly, but he just does. He wants to see all of Zack, at his most personal moments, in his most vulnerable state. He wanted all of him. 

“O-okay,” Zack says hesitantly, “here goes.” 

Lucas reaches out and holds onto Zack’s butt cheeks as Zack relieves himself. He’s a bit nervous at first, but begins to relax as days of pent-up pressure are released. He shifts around slightly on Lucas’ belly as long, lumpy logs of poop extrude from his butt and form clumps on Lucas’ skin. Lucas can feel the warmth there. It doesn’t bother him at all, and his eyes widen in fascination. 

Lucas decides to spread Zack’s ass cheeks, playfully. Zack sighs with relief. He pinches off a turd, getting ready for the next. But then, Lucas decides to take matters into his own hands. He reaches one hand underneath Zack’s balls and sticks two fingers into Zack’s butt.

“Ah!” Zack yelps in surprise. Lucas wriggles his fingers around, feeling Zack’s poop there, and then scoops some out with his fingers. Zack’s remaining turds stream out quickly, forming small logs on Lucas’ chest. When he’s finally done, the two boys look at each other, saying nothing.

Lucas plays with the poop on his chest, smearing it in slow, circular motions. He reaches up and smears some on Zack’s chest, and on his neck, breathing heavily as he does so. 

Zack gulps. “Disgusting,” he finally says. 

Lucas sits up slightly, and Zack immediately leans in to kiss him. This first mouthful has an awful taste, a putrid, rancid bitterness from the worm’s feces. Both boys look away immediately and spit in opposite directions.

“Yeeech! Gross!” 

They look back at each other again, and as if starving, start kissing and devouring each other. Lucas falls back, the back of his head hitting the mountain of feces with a splat. Zack stays on top of him, their bodies glued together, Zack’s own poop still smeared in between them like a nut butter sandwich. They frolic around in the mound of poop, kissing and kissing. 

They part for just a moment. “I can’t get enough of you,” Lucas breathes. 

A clopping sound of hooves approaches them, and both boys freeze. 

Zack looks up. 

A handsome, pale, and manly face with white hair and an equally white, magnificent beard stares back at him:

“Well, well, well…,” the voice booms, “what have we here?”


	6. The king's search party

Lucas immediately knows where the man comes from. He recognizes the homely accent, the rose embroidery on his cloak, and the fashion of his armour. It’s a knight from home. 

“We’ve found them!”

Then, the knight’s gaze turns to Zack, and his face goes stone cold.

“Get away from the prince. Away from him! You filthy little....”

Scared, Zack, scoots away. Lucas tries to grab his hand, but the other boy flinches away.

“Zack! Don’t be-” but Zack avoids Lucas’ gaze, and stares solemnly at the ground.

More knights and bannermen join the first man. There are knights, lancers, scouts; all of them galloping into the opening deep within the abyss. Their torches illuminate the faces of the two boys, which are still covered in crud, but recognizable. 

The captain of the party, with broad plated armour and an extravagant helm, arrives last. The others make way for him to gallop to the front of the column, where the two boys are. 

He takes one hard look at the two boys, then gives a simple instruction: “Tie up the slave. Let’s get out of this shit hole.” He pulls the reins of his horse, whirling around and leading the party away from the abyss. 

***

The camp is a murmur of activity when the search party returns. There is some cheering, some relief at the sight of the prince, and some jeering at the sight of the two shit-covered boys. 

Zack’s neck is quickly tied to a post, and he’s unceremoniously given a damp cloth, which is barely enough to wipe the shit off his face, let alone the rest of the body. He tries his best, and after the cloth is soiled, looks around desperately for help, but everyone ignores him. 

Lucas is brought into a tent and cleaned thoroughly by two squires, who scrub down his hair and body with soap, and meticulously dig out the shit from underneath his nails using small sharpened twigs. Once squeaky clean, Lucas looks around.

“Where’s Zack?” Lucas asks.

“Your slave?” one of the knights watching over him says. “Don’t bother - he’s as good as dead. King’s orders.”

Lucas’ face drains of all colour. “No.”

“Sure he is,” the knight says matter-of-factly. “A slave kidnapping his master? And a prince? He’s dead meat. Only reason they haven’t cut off his head is the King probably wants to do it himself-”

“I wasn’t kidnapped!” Lucas stands up. This time his face is filled with rage. He lifts up a hand towards the guard.

The knight stops. “What are you -” he starts, but then suddenly there is an awful screeching sound, of metal-on-metal, and the knight’s plated armour starts constricting on itself.

“M-magic!” The guard reaches up to his neck, trying to loosen his own armour. “Someone … ”

The two squires scurry away from the tent, yelling for help. 

Both of Lucas' hands are up, his arms outstretched at the knight. His hair floats lightly, as if charged with static, and he gives off a mystical aura. 

The knight, still grasping at the armour around his neck, begins to turn purple. 

Suddenly, an old man pushes through the tent flap. “Out of my way,” he snaps, brandishing a staff. With one fluid motion, he casts a spell, and Lucas drops to the ground, unconscious.

***

When Lucas comes to, it’s still late at night. He finds himself gagged, sitting on a chair, with his ankles tied to the feet of the chair, and his hands tied behind his back. He looks around, scared.

A tall, handsome man looks down at him with a serious look. Lucas recognizes him as the party captain. “Don’t worry - we’re just keeping you from hurting anyone,” he says.

Lucas gives him a dirty look. 

“Your father will be impressed, that you can finally use magic like that. Ecstatic,” the captain grins. 

Lucas, and around twenty other knights, are sitting around a campfire. It’s late at night. The men sit on logs, stumps, and chairs, having a late night meal, and chatting animatedly. They are more relaxed now, their armour is off, and most of them are shirtless, wearing only leather shorts or loincloths. Lucas looks around, but still can’t see Zack.

“The prince is awake,” the captain booms, “let’s have some fun now, huh?” 

The captain bends down on one knee and whispers into Lucas’ ear, “we thought you might want to watch,” he says with a grin.

The men around the campfire break into a hubbub of excitement.

Two knights drag Zack by his armpits next to the campfire, tossing him roughly onto the muddy ground. He is stark naked. His skin is still dirty, but cleaner than when they left the abyss. His hair is a mess. The men cheer, whistling and jeering. 

Lucas tries twisting free of his bonds, and yelling through his gag, but his small frame barely moves the chair he’s tied to. He tries focusing on his mind - to cast some sort of magic like before - nothing. 

The two boys' eyes meet for a moment, and they exchange desperate, sorry glances, before Zack looks away hastily. 

More jeering comes from the camp, before the captain silences them one one hand. 

He walks up slowly to Zack. 

“I want you to teach this slave what it means to disobey,” the captain begins.

Lucas continues to struggle, almost crying now, but nobody pays any attention to him.

The captain looks around carefully to the men inside the camp. 

“... I know you lot haven’t relieved yourselves since leaving the Castle - how long has it been - a week ago?” 

A few men look at Zack with hungry expressions. Zack looks frightfully among all of them.

“Well?” the captain looks around expectedly. “Don’t hold back - just don’t kill him. The king will see to that.”

The men of the search party waste no time. Twelve or so beefy men encircle Zack, some starting to unbuckle their trousers, some already half-naked. One knight, who has been jerking off this entire time, immediately grabs Zack roughly by the head and impales the boy’s small lips on his fat cock, forcing Zack’s nose all the way into his bushy pubic hair.

With both of his beefy hands on the back of Zack’s head, the man lets out a rough grunt, unloading pulse after pulse of thick cum into the back of Zack’s throat. Zack gags and chokes, but the man doesn’t let go, and cum starts leaking out the sides of Zack’s inflated cheeks and through his nostrils. The boy beats his small fists against the man, trying desperately to free himself. 

When the man finally decides he’s done, he takes his time slowly pulling his semi-hard cock out of Zack’s mouth. All the while, globs of spit and cum leak out of Zack’s lips and onto his chest. Zack finally falls forward on all fours, coughing and gasping for air, the remaining splooge dribbling out of his mouth and onto the dirt.

The other men laugh heartily. 

Another older, bearded man positions himself behind Zack while the boy is still on all fours. Leaning down, he plunges his tongue right into Zack’s pucker, causing the boy to yelp. Another man kneels in front of Zack’s face sticking a thumb into the boy’s mouth.

“Look at me,” the man commands. 

Zack looks up, frightfully. The man is jacking off furiously. When he’s close, he places the tip of his purple-red cock onto Zack’s bottom lip, and starts cumming thick jets into the boy’s mouth. The salty, viscous liquid coats the boy’s tongue. Some of it lands on his face, his nose, and covers his hair and eyelids, forcing him into a squint. 

“No swallowing,” the man grins. Then he motions for others to come forward. 

The bearded man behind Zack stops rimming the boy, pulling his tongue out and leaving a trail of spit between his lips and Zack’s pucker, which is now pink and slightly open. He gets on his knees, then easily lifts Zack up by the waist. Zack resists, trying to free himself from the man’s grip, but the man tightens his grip. He lifts up the small boy, and positions the tip of his cock at Zack’s boyhole.

Zack grimaces. He can feel the man’s warm cockhead below him. He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes.

In one motion, the man drops Zack right onto his cock, which slides deep and completely into Zack. Zack’s butt bottoms out onto the man’s inner thighs, and he screams. 

“AUUGGHHH!”

The boy’s eyes widen and start to water with pain. The man doesn’t pause and starts pistoning his cock in and out of Zack, who is half-moaning, half-screaming. 

“Shut him up, will you?” someone comments.

Another knight comes forward and obliges, sticking his fat cock into Zack’s mouth. The boy’s mind begins to blank as he tries desperately to breathe through his nose every time the man’s cock retreats between thrusts. The cum in his nostrils makes this difficult, and he finds himself struggling to stay conscious.

The knight continues thrusting for a full minute before cumming, continuing to piston in and out of Zack’s mouth as he does so. Some of it ends up in his mouth. Some of it dribbles out of the corners of his mouth, onto his small chest, dribbling down all the way to his groin, behind which the bearded man continues to thrust in and out of his hole.

The bearded man, with a few hearty, rough grunts, tenses up and cums deep into Zack’s butthole. Zack can feel a warm liquid well up inside of him, before the man finally pulls out with a sloppy and unceremonious ‘pop’.

What follows is a wild frenzy as all the men of the King’s search party come forward and impale Zack’s face and bottom over and over again with days worth of pent-up cum. Some men, watching from the sidelines and too impatient to wait their turn, simply stroke themselves to a climax, step forward, and let their cum loose somewhere on Zack’s face or chest. 

After about an hour, Zack’s upper body is strewn in cum and cum stains. It coats his hair, face, and chest. It runs in streaks, some dry and crusty, some still fresh and gooey, all over his chest and body. 

His boy hole is now gaping wide, raw, and still leaking cum from the last man who had been there.

“You like what you see?”

The captain gets down on one knee next to Lucas, who is teary eyed and trying his best not to watch. But for some reason, Lucas finds that he can’t just close his eyes and wait for it to be over. 

“Fitting punishment, you think? That’ll teach him.”

Lucas casts a dirty gaze at the captain, who ignores him.

“But perhaps it’s not enough.”

The captain gets up. “Get me a wooden post and some rope,” he commands. Two of his knights obey, scurrying off and returning with a wooden post, sharpened at one end, and a few lengths of rope. With a few more commands, they experty hammer the wooden post into the ground, leaving about a meter protruding out from the sand. 

The captain steps forward, and their eyes meet for a moment: Zack’s eyes still half-covered in semen. 

The captain smirks. Then, he grabs a fistful of Zack’s hair and drags him roughly towards the wooden post. He pushes Zack so that the boy’s back is touching the pole, kneeling down, his spine and butt forced against the rough wooden surface. One knight grabs Zack’s feet and ties them behind the pole. Another knight lifts Zack’s hands over his head and times them to the pole there. 

When they’re finished, the boy tries to struggle but can barely move. 

The captain, satisfied with his work, kneels down to inspect Zack and puts a finger underneath Zack’s chin, tilting it up. “Relax, boy. We’re just getting started. By the time we’re done, you’ll be so, so sorry you ever ran away with our prince.” 

The captain stands up again. “Get me a bucket, too.” One of the knights returns with a small bucket, and the captain ties the handle around Zack’s neck with a length of rope, forming a sort of large, awkward necklace. 

“Let’s give our horses some fun too, yeah?”

The men cheer and laugh hysterically. One by one, the knights bring up their entire lineup of horses, giving them a couple strokes to get them in heat. On his knees and tied to the wooden post, Zack’s mouth is at roughly the same level as the first horse’s cock. Reluctantly, he opens his mouth and allows the horse’s cockhead to touch his lips.

The horse doesn’t require any coercion. Immediately, it whinnys and tries mounting Zack’s mouth, clumsily forcing its huge horse cock into Zack’s mouth, which can barely fit the first 10cm of its enormous length. Zack’s lips stretch and widen to allow the tip of the horse’ cock, which is as thick and long as his own forearm, into the back of his mouth. 

The horse starts cumming immediately, and it’s too much for Zack to handle. He squirms and struggles, unable to free himself from the wooden post, as his eyes roll up and his mouth, throat, and nose fill with thick horse semen. 

As the horse’ cock goes flaccid, it retreats and slides out of Zack’s mouth. Thick globs of cum start gushing from the boy’s lips, landing in the bucket tied around his neck. Zack looks down at the cum for a moment, then back up, right at the line of the entire party’s horses. 

He starts sobbing silently.  _ Please… let me go…  _ he thinks silently to himself, as tears well up in his eyes. But even before he has a chance to start sobbing, his mouth is impaled by another huge horse cock, hitting the back of his throat and almost forcing him to throw up.

One by one, every male horse of the King’s search party is brought up to Zack’s pole, their huge members brought to Zack’s face, and they relieve themselves. Some horses aren’t nearly as accurate as the first, and end up spraying cum all over Zack’s face, until he looks like a doll covered in porcelain. After the fourth horse, the others, impatient and in heat, are simply led up to Zack in a disorganized mob and cum haphazardly in Zack’s general direction.

For a moment, all Zack can see is the underside of multiple horses, white cum obscuring his vision, and the rim of the bucket around his neck, which begins to fill up with thick, white splooge. Underneath the mob of horses, it becomes unbearably warm, and he begins sweating profusely. 

_ “Please…” _

It’s deep into the night when the captain orders everyone to stop. 

The young boy is a mess. With his hands and feet still tied to the wooden pole, his chest rises and falls slowly with each gasping breath. His hair is plastered with fresh and old semen, from men and horses alike, which runs in thick globs and ribbons all over his face, nose, lips, neck, and body. The bucket around his neck is full of cum - and this is the only reason the captain ordered them to pause - with plenty overflowing onto Zack’s lower body and pooling around him in the sand. The boy is so thoroughly drenched in cum that you can only make out patches of his dark skin and hair here and there, otherwise it is covered in white and beige sheets of cum.

The captain, still grinning, knees down beside Zack, and whispers in his ear.

“Learn your lesson yet?”

Zack doesn’t reply.

“You’ll never serve in the kingdom again.”

Zack doesn’t reply.

“Once we're back, I don't even think you’ll live.”

Zack doesn’t reply.

The captain lifts up the bucket of cum, taking the strain off of Zack’s neck. He puts the rim right in front of Zack’s lips.

“Drink.”

Zack shakes his head, and looks away.

“Oh? I said, drink.”

Zack keeps looking away.

“Bastard.”

The captain roughly grabs Zack by the head, sticking his beefy thumb into the inside of Zack’s cheek to pry it open. 

Zack bites down, hard. 

“You FUCKING…”

The captain slaps Zack, hard. Zack’s cheek swells red, and his ears start ringing.

The captain tilts Zack’s head up, taking out his sheathed knife, forcing the scabbard into Zack’s mouth, and twisting it to force the boy’s mouth open. Then he slowly pours the bucket of cum into Zack’s mouth. It fills his small mouth to the brim, but Zack doesn’t swallow. 

“Swallow. Or I'll kill you. Right now.” 

Zack finally gives in, taking a deep breath through his nose before forcing himself to gulp. Then, he gags, coughing the cum right back into the bucket in a fit of wet, sloppy coughs. Spit and cum dangle from his lips as he looks up. 

“Not good enough. Guards!”

The captain makes a motion and two knights step forward. They untie the boy from the post, then force him roughly into the dirt, face up, holding him down by the shoulders as the boy struggles weakly. 

The captain kneels beside Zack’s head, sticks four fingers into Zack’s mouth, and pulls his jaw open, before continuing to empty the entire bucket into Zack’s mouth.

This time, he doesn’t care when Zack attempts to swallow some of it, but ends up gargling, burping, spitting and vomiting some of it right back out. The seemingly endless stream of cum continues to pour out of the bucket in a continuous, laminar stream, repeatedly filling the boy’s mouth, before overflowing, splashing, covering his face, and pooling around his head. 

Zack tries to flail his arms and legs before he can no longer open his eyes through the thick flowing sheet of cum. His breathing slows, and he blacks out. 

The captain gives him one final, disgusted look and tosses the empty bucket onto the ground.

“We ride out at dawn. Pack the camp.”


End file.
